fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Free
Backstory In the past, Free was once one of the most distinguished and respected scientists in the alien civilization she was born into. Famed for her contributions to magic, especially necromancy, sealing, and medical magic, she was renowned across the civilization as one of the greatest minds alive. When a magical crisis of unknown nature threatened her species, she, along with many other respected mages and scientists, worked to come to a solution. The solution they found seemed perfect, initially, and Free signed off on its use. However, Free eventually realized that, when activated, the ritual would likely go wrong and eradicate the physical bodies of their entire race, horribly maiming their souls in the process and leaving them as a hollow reflection of their former power. Free was unable to reverse the ritual as it went underway and, with no other choice, protected herself from its effects through her own magic, becoming one of the few of her species to survive the cataclysm, though it still took a toll on her soul and destroyed her body, forcing her to become a lich. Now, Free spends her time alone, on an empty planet, researching the secrets of death and magic with little else to do. Appearance Free's current body is a very, very short, pale, and unhealthily skinny looking human girl. She looks dead, most of the time, mostly because her body is, in fact, dead. She has bright, blank-looking red eyes, always accompanied by heavy bags. She has dark purple hair, so dark that it's nearly black, and long enough to nearly reach her feet. The bangs are even, and the hair is combed very, very straight. Her original body looked much different, though was similarly small and emaciated. In terms of fashion, Free likes dark, dark colors and Gothic clothing, particularly things like Gothic Lolita. She likes flowy, lacy clothes, and heavy, flowing cloaks with hoods. Underneath her cloaks, she typically wears a loose, frilly black dress or a white blouse. Her skirts are simple, and are usually held up by suspenders. She wears black gloves of varying length, stockings (typically black) and simple shoes. She is always, always carrying around her phylactery - a large, thickly bound black grimoire. Personality Free is, bluntly, a reclusive and rude loner. She dislikes social contact, seeing it as a waste of time that could instead be spent researching, and is thus quiet, blunt, and to the point. She is easily irritated. Free tends to look down upon others, seeing herself as above them, and considers them boring and uninteresting. She does, however, respect those with confidence, ambition, and intelligence. She's pragmatic, intelligent, and ambitious herself. She is a very private person, and hates when people ask her questions, especially about her life, preferring that they either try to find things out alone, or, when it comes to her personal information, go off and die. Analytical and curious, Free loves analyzing and dissecting everything she comes across. She is constantly experimenting and deliberating. She hates it when she's talked at, or when she talks at someone - if she must talk, she'd rather converse and debate about an interesting topic. When people irritate her, she typically ignores them, or, if they bother her enough, will attempt drive them away by talking in depth about gruesome necromantic proceedings. She is bitter and petty, responding to minor slights with curses and leaving her grudges to fester and grow over time. Free does not care about much, save for magic. She's intensely interested in all varieties of undead, finding them interesting and unnatural. She hates when she is told what to do, and usually responds to being told not to do something by doing it out of spite, especially if it relates to finding out something new - in her eyes, the most worthwhile things are those people want to keep hidden. She is very protective of herself and her research, shutting others out constantly, and she has a problem processing emotions, which typically cause her to shut down emotionally. She tends towards paranoia and suspicion and has problems registering and understanding the points of views and emotions of others. She loves uncovering the secrets of other people, despite how private she is, personally, while being cold, distant, and stoic. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: Free Classification: "Null", Lich Alignment: True Neutral Color Identity: Blue/Black ---- Gender: Female Age: Around 600 years old Birthdate: No Earth equivalent Height: 4'10 Weight: 80 lbs ---- Likes: Magic, loud music (grunge in particular), herself, space, shock films, Goth fashion Dislikes: Irritating noise, obnoxious people, food, most media, most things in general Affiliation: Herself Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | 4-B Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Speed and Durability, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reanimation, Curse Manipulation (Probability and Causality Manipulation), Possession, Absorption, Power Nullification and Mimicry, Sealing, Summoning, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (Exists more as an idea and less as a physical being), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Comparable to Mars, killed many of Cradle of Cyprus Venus' strongest pod clones with her magic, undead, and summons, and easily overwhelmed her mentally) | Solar System level (Comparable to EQUINOX and mages on her level) Speed: FTL+ (Faster than Earth EQUINOX) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable in speed to EQUINOX and other mages on her level, including Fuse, who are capable of traversing between solar systems very swiftly) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Her body is technically dead and is very physically weak), Class E to Class Z with telekinesis (Comparable to Loki and The Cradle of Cyprus, which are capable of lifting up the mantle of a planet) | Below Average, Stellar with telekinesis (Superior to Neptune, who could lift Kyarne, a literal star, and on the same level as Fuse, who can easily throw planets and stars interstellar distances) Striking Strength: Below Average Human Class (Her body is technically dead and is very physically weak) Durability: Large Planet level (Survived many hits from several of Venus' strongest pod clones) | Solar System level. Her incorporeal nature and regeneration make her difficult to kill. Range: Interplanetary with normal magic, Interstellar with telekinesis, telepathy and teleportation, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel and summons | Interstellar, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel and summons Stamina: Very high. Standard Equipment: The grimoire that contains her soul. Intelligence: Supergenius. Free, for good reason, claims to be the greatest necromancer in the galaxy. She has nearly unmatched knowledge of necromancy and all its branches, and is highly capable of applying her magical knowledge to all sorts of scenarios. She is an expert in the creation and control of undead, in the use of sealing, summoning, and cursing magic, along with general magic abilities. She is a brilliant researcher, scientist, and tactician, capable of outmaneuvering Venus in war. Weaknesses: Free is physically pathetic and somewhat overconfident. She tends to avoid others, and avoids unsealing herself unless necessary. Her summons - particularly Beelzebub - can be extremely dangerous, and she avoids summoning the most dangerous ones because of this. Key: Sealed | Unsealed Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Free’s magical array is just as well-developed as one would expect, being a strong, long-lived, and intelligent lich. Her array is well-maintained and hardy, capable of easily channelling large amounts of dangerous magic and performing dangerous spells. Her soul is quite resistant to damage, and can recover from it quickly. As her soul is contained in her grimoire, damage to her body does not affect her soul or array in the slightest. Due to the strength of her magical array, Free can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for several hours at a time, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. *'Grimoire:' Free’s grimoire contains many things - most importantly, it contains her soul. The other things it contains include a wide variety of magical rituals and spells, making it vital to her in combat situations. She wouldn’t ever willingly separate from it anyways. Although her Grimoire is incredibly durable, if it is somehow destroyed, Free’s soul will simply be released, forcing her to find and occupy another suitable host. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Free’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Free’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Free’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Free’s magical abilities grant her speed - of all kinds - and durability far above that of any normal human. Unlike most mages, Free’s body is physically frail, and though she can easily survive physical and magical attacks from other mages, she lacks the strength to contend physically. Still, her body is inundated with magic and barriers, protecting her from harm. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Free is in legitimate danger. ---- Null: Free is one of the last remaining “Nulls”, the hollow shells of an alien race damned by their own magic. While most of the rest of her species are little more than dying souls, Free, in the time leading up to the activation of the ritual that eradicated the bodies of her species, managed to realize what was happening and protect herself. Even this wasn’t able to fully distance herself from the effects of the ritual, however - her body was destroyed, forcing her to move her soul into a phylactery - her grimoire - to keep it safe. She has constructed and stolen many, many bodies since the death of her first, but she has never had to leave her grimoire. Free possesses the abilities common to all Nulls, along with none of the worst downsides, as she managed to protect herself from these aspects of the ritual. As a Null, she does not possess a conventional physical body - her soul is all that remains, making her more of an idea and less of a physical being. *'Psychic Powers:' Free possesses powerful psychic abilities, as with the vast majority of Nulls, a leftover from their time as a telepathic species. In their simplest forms, these powers can be used for long-distance telepathy and highly precise telekinesis. The more complicated applications include reading and attacking the minds of others, teleportation, and the generation and control of “psychic” (magical) energy. Lich: A lich is a mage who has prolonged their life through the use of magic, by sealing their soul within a physical object (their phylactery) and transcending the needs of a traditional body. Free became a lich to survive the effects of the Null’s ancient ritual, sealing her soul within her grimoire. She does not regret doing so at all. Damage dealt to Free’s body is irrelevant as long as it does not harm her soul, and with her many magical skills, even in the event that she loses both her body and phylactery, she could simply possess or create a new body. Necromancy: As expected of a lich, Free’s main magical specialty is necromancy, the magic she has studied for much of her life. Though necromancy represents a broad range of magical studies and applications, Free has studied nearly all of them, possessing at the very least basic knowledge of every branch. She often claims to be the greatest necromancer in the galaxy. Through her necromancy, Free can easily cause and accelerate decomposition and eventually, death, whether organic, atomic, magical, or otherwise. She can easily and immediately kill those without sufficient magical protection through necromancy, destroying the essence of their existence and leaving no chance of survival. Her magic is also well-suited for soul-based attacks, more so than most magics. *'Reanimation:' Of course, the most well known use of Necromancy is the creation of undead for whatever purpose. The undead, as created by necromancy, are soulless beings animated by magic. The reanimation process is complex, and involves many rituals, although these can be set up on a wide scale to reanimate many corpses at once. In addition, many corpses need to be cleaned up and partially reconstructed to be useful. Due to her vast experience and knowledge when it comes to Necromancy, Free’s undead are exceptionally high quality. She is able to control them in very high numbers and from across great distances. For the most part, she doesn’t use her undead for combat - instead creating them because she can, and because they’re a good measure for her progress - but she can if she must. *'Curse:' A curse is a type of spell that manipulates probability and cause and effect to inflict the target with misfortune, increasing the odds of negative outcomes while also making positive outcomes less likely. As one of the types of magic that Free is very experienced in, her curses are very miserable for whoever has the misfortune of attracting her ire. **'Minor Curses:' Free has a wide variety of minor curses designed to fuck with people she dislikes, but not enough to warrant serious action. These curses cause things like constantly stubbing one’s toe, mixing up sugar with salt, and causing one’s milk to spoil a few days before the expiry date. **'Curseform:' A highly experimental curse created by Free. It transforms her in her entirety into a curse, which then proceeds to plague the target. Although the exact timeframe and length of the effects differ, it is a very, very effective curse. ::The curse works by slipping in through seams and cracks in the target’s defenses, plaguing them with extreme, steadily growing misfortune, including physical and spiritual illness and failure. As the curse is linked to the target’s soul, is very difficult to remove without harming the target’s soul severely. ::All those effects are secondary to the main purpose of the curse, however. As the curse damages the target and continues to develop, it will gradually rewrite their mind and soul with those of Free’s, allowing her to take control of their body and gaining their abilities and knowledge. *'Curse-Eater:' Free can devour curses, regardless of whether or not she made them. While this obviously negates the curse, it also grants Free full knowledge of the curse’s construction and usage, in addition to providing her with more magical energy for whatever uses she deems fit. *'Sealing:' The magic of sealing objects and/or beings into other objects and/or beings. Due to the fact that she constantly works with dangerous, forbidden magic and entities, Free is very well-versed in the use of sealing magic. She uses this mainly to shunt away things that she doesn’t want to bother dealing with. **'Sealed Magic:' Free keeps her power and magic sealed within her grimoire, most of the time, to keep it under control and prevent it from destabilizing her body and soul. Under dire straits, however, she will not hesitate to unseal her magic and fight at her full potential, though she typically avoids doing so if she believes she can deal with it without unsealing herself. Unsealing her magic typically overloads her body and causes it to rapidly waste away, forcing her to eventually abandon it and obtain a new one. When unsealed, the nature of her magic pushes her existence closer to that of a demon, and often warps her body and soul accordingly. *'Summons:' Free has a wide variety of magical entities that she can summon and control. She primarily summons others to pester them for information on magic. In combat, though Free rarely fights, her summons supplement her undead, typically as personal bodyguards. **'End Tree:' A very powerful and dangerous magical summon taking the shape of an immense, ash black tree with branches that stretch out for kilometres. The tree is covered in large mouths filled with large, spine-like teeth and big, lidless eyes. This summon is a conscious, carnivorous, and hungry being interested in little else than devouring the minds and souls of whatever Free provides it with. Anything impaled on one of the tree’s long, extendable branches has their soul separated from the body and pulled into one of its countless mouths. It converts the souls it consumes into magical fruit containing scattered bits of soul. Summoning the tree is pretty difficult and requires a ritual and magical circle written in Free’s blood and fuelled by the soul of a conscious sacrifice. It requires some time to grow and bloom before it can be properly used for combat purposes. **'The Lord of the Flies:' Free’s strongest summon, the Demon Lord Beelzebub. Though she is powerful and highly intelligent, Free avoids summoning Beelzebub unless absolutely necessary due to her skeevy and untrustworthy nature. Without proper precautions, it is just as likely that Beelzebub would kill her as it is she’d kill everyone else. Beelzebub’s abilities center mostly around necromancy similar to Free’s, inducing severe and lethal magical illnesses, and controlling extremely powerful demonic flies as spies, assassins, and cannon fodder. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aliens Category:Causality Users Category:Curse Users Category:Death Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Protagonists Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Scientists Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:True Neutral Category:Undead Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4